


Drunk by the heart

by sapphirae_escapist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Mention of sex, drunk, male sleeping together with male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will domesticity & destiel cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk by the heart

Dean drank less as time moved on, Sam noted, and the good old habit of Dean trying to fall asleep only after he drunk himself to the ground slowly died out. Sure, he and Cas and Sam shared a couple bottles of beer now and again, and a glass of fine whiskey was always a good friend, but neither of them got past the phase of solid booziness. Sam was more than happy about it, but he was also smart enough to keep his mouth shut in front of his big brother.

  
What Sam didn't know was that Dean still got drunk, though not from alcohol but from the comforting sleepiness caused by the bed they shared with Castiel and the smoothing presence of the angel. During those precious moments before he dozed off to sleep in the arms of his angel his mind lost control of his mouth and his words were said and meant from the bottom of his heart. He babbled uncontrollalby, confessed things to his friend he hardly confessed to himself, reminisced childhood memories, admitted his greatest regrets and fears and dreams. He got so used to Cas by his side and he felt so home in his embrace he barely regretted these drunk moments of happiness, nor did he ever blush. He just grinned into Cas's neck. And Cas loved these moments like he loved everything else about Dean, if not more. To see his fearless hunter so open and vulnerable like probably no one has ever seen- it introduced the angel to a new feeling which humans call pride. These moments were the most beautiful ones of their relationship, including even their sex scenes, and Castiel was happy now even in his dreams.


End file.
